


Fine Jewels

by makingitwork



Series: Theo/Stiles Prompt Fills [22]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Abuse, Abuse of Authority, Abusive Relationship, Alpha Peter, Alpha Theo, Evil Peter, Hero Theo, Jealous Theo, M/M, Mate bonds, Minor Character Death, Omega Stiles, Peter dies, Were-wolf Theo, cruel peter, end game steo, posessive theo, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 09:29:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6149080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makingitwork/pseuds/makingitwork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theo is jealous of Peter's new Omega </p><p>But in a world where bonds are broken only by death- how does Theo play it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fine Jewels

**Author's Note:**

> Loved the prompt- enjoy!

Life for Theo is luxurious.

  
He lives a good life, that glitters gold. Full of smiling and jewellery.

  
He lives a rich life, with tuxedos and wine and parties in castles under perfect skies.  
He doesn't get any glares. Unmated Alpha's are just as respected as mated Alphas. It's the Unmated Omegas that have people worrying. _Well, what are they going to do? They're worthless without an alpha!_

The buzz at this evenings party is Peter Hale's new Omega. The man is 42, but life has not aged him. He's handsome and fit and drawls slowly in a voice that hints that he has all the time in the world and you have none.

  
'Have you found yourself an Omega, Theo?' Josh asks, his eyes are on an Omega by the bar. She's tall, and skinny, with long wavy blonde hair. She's unmated. Theo can smell that. And she's 21. She'll be getting desperate then. 

'Go to her.' Theo shrugs, sipping at his champagne 'she wants you to.' 'You' is plural. That Omega wants any Alpha in the place to come and snatch her away.

  
Life for Theo is luxurious.

  
Life for Theo can be boring sometimes.

  
He's found himself shifting, going on more and more long runs. Finds himself howling at the moon. Yearning for something more. He's got a pack, though it's not allowed to be official until he's mated. Unmated Alpha's aren't allowed to form official packs. They have packs anyway, but they're not recognised by law. More often than not, the judge still rules with the alpha. Why would't they?

  
'Ah, Theo, I was worried you wouldn't come tonight.'

  
Theo's attention is dragged back into the ballroom, and he smiles at Peter Hale, who's standing there. Just his being is insufferable. He's dressed in a grey three piece suit, the waistcoat nearly silver, but that's not what makes Theo Raeken stare.

  
It's the omega on Peter's arm.

  
He's beautiful. About Theo's height, slender and soft, with dark hair and amber eyes, and a dainty nose and pink lips. A long, biteable neck, creamy skin with the occasional mole. Alpha's dress their Omegas, and Theo admires the way Peter's dressed him. In a simpler version of the grey suit, with no waistcoat, and small checkers on the blazer. With a thin maroon shirt. The cufflinks on the Omegas wrists are PH, and biting bite is loud and possessive.

  
Peter can smell his attraction, and smirks. 'I just wanted to introduce you to my Omega. Stiles, this is Theo Raeken. You may greet him,'

  
Stiles bows his head, and then bares it, and smiles softly, eyes trained on the ground 'It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr Raeken,' he murmurs in a sweet as honey voice, and Theo has to bite his tongue to stop his fangs from popping.

Peter can tell.

  
'I think Theo likes you, sweetheart,' Peter purrs, and Stiles blinks up at Peter in confusion. Eyes wide and scared. Unsure of what his Alpha wants him to do. Peter removes his arm from Stiles' waist, as though he were taking off a fine piece of jewellery 'let him get a good look at you, pet,'

  
Theo swallows, and Stiles mewls softly

  
'Alpha?' He asks uncertainly, and Peter cards his fingers through soft hair fondly

  
'Do you know that some Alphas make their Omega's walk about completely naked? Well, they cover them in jewellery. Those who could afford it.' Peter's voice deepens 'I could buy you lovely jewellery, Stiles. Would you like that? To walk around in nothing but jewels?'

  
Stiles shivers 'if you wish,' he murmurs

  
Theo has to leave. 'It's been nice seeing you, Peter.' He forces out 'you too, Stiles,' and turns to leave, when Peter grabs his arm. Cocky and sure of himself

  
'You shouldn't leave in such a hurry, Theo,' his eyes are sparkling with amusement 'why don't you take my little Omega on the grand tour of this castle? This is his first time out in quite a while. I had to keep him in my bed. I had too. I'm sure you can understand why. He's such a pretty little omega, isn't he?'

  
Theo glares at him 'Quite.' He manages, and then extends his arm to Stiles 'I'll give you a tour.' He says stiffly, and Stiles looks his his Alpha, who nods, before taking Theo's arm.

  
He smells divine. Mated- but divine.

  
'How did you and Peter meet?' Theo asks, as they walk through finely furnished hallways, lit by candlelight.

  
'He came to the orphanage.' Stiles smiles softly 'it was the most peculiar thing- he said he wanted a troublemaker.'

  
Theo grins at that 'are you quite the troublemaker, Stiles?'

  
Stiles smiles at the ground 'I used to be. Before the bite. Now, I...I don't like doing things that upset him. He can be so- so terribly strict.'

  
Theo would never hit Stiles. Would never mar that perfect skin.

  
'You don't think he'll make me walk around with only jewellery on, do you?' Stiles whispers, and Theo squeezes his arm

  
'He might. Peter's not...nobody thought Peter would ever take an Omega. But his pack have been getting restless. His Betas haven't been happy in a long time. It's a lot harder for them to desert if it's all official.'

  
'Oh.' Stiles stops to look up at a portrait of an Omega. He's short and becoming, with red hair that curls into his eyes. 'Why don't you have an Omega, Mr Raeken?'

  
'Theo, please,' He insists, admiring the gentle slop of Stiles' cheek 'I haven't found the right one yet.'

  
'Can I be very forward, Mr Raeken?' Stiles blurts, and meets his eyes for the first time, and Theo is winded by their glitter. He nods, and Stiles slides his arm down, to take Theo's hand 'I recognise your scent. Perhaps I'm wrong, but the moment we walked into the ballroom, I could detect you above all others. You're familiar to me.'

  
Theo frowns, eyes hardening 'I can't seem to recall. You smell...' delicious, amazing, beautiful- 'normal. I don't recognise it.'

  
Some Omegas have to go to prison. Some Omegas are Alpha killers, who get a rush off the mating bite, and then kill their Alphas in their sleep. Some Omegas don't respond to the obedience the bite should instil. Stiles seems obedient. Seems a good Omega. But his eyes have a spark of something. Something curious. Something that shouldn't be there.

  
Theo is now wary of him.

  
'I'm going to take you back to Peter now.' He says, and they return down all the corridor. Stiles tugs at him arm

  
'But why? Why, I was just- you haven't shown me the-'

  
Theo shoves him against the wall, and Stiles chokes feebly 'I'm the Alpha, you're the Omega, and we're going back to Peter.' He growls, eyes flashing warningly. Stiles squeaks, and his eyes water, and Theo wrenches him back to the ballroom and flings him at Peter. Stiles stumbles, coughing weakly and Peter arches an eyebrow

  
'Was he troublesome, Theo?' Peter asks, tipping Stiles' chin up, admiring the purple bruise along his throat, and Theo's heart stutters at seeing it. He bruised the omega? Why? Why would he ever hurt such a beautiful thing?

  
'Only a little.' He says, and watches with an icy stomach as Peter's hands curl over the mark on his neck, choking Stiles who scrabbles along Peter's arm pleadingly

  
'Stiles, Stiles, Stiles,' Peter clucked, shaking his head 'I've told you so many times to be good, haven't I?' He lets go and Stiles sinks to the floor, crying

  
'I didn't- I'm sorry- I'm sorry-'

  
'It's the whip tonight, Stiles. And then the cage outside.' Peter looks outside, at the pelting rain 'you're going to get quite poorly. But that's just the price to pay for our mistakes, isn't it? Aren't you going to apologise to Theo?'

  
Stiles is crying, legs tucked into his chest and he looks up at Theo who's staring in disbelief 'I-I'm s-sorry-'

  
'No, no, you don't have too,' Theo whispers. He doesn't know what's wrong with him. He'd just been so overcome with everything. He wants to save Stiles, doesn't want to hurt him, doesn't want Peter to hurt him-

  
Peter growls at Stiles, eyes flashing red and Stiles whimpers 'Apologise, Stiles.' He orders, and Stiles is weeping

  
'I'm sorry, Mr Raeken,' he whispers 'I'm sorry, I'm so sorry.' His shoulders shake, and Peter delivers a solid kick to side and he crumples.

  
Theo's body vibrates with anger.

  
'There we are, Theo,' Peter straightens his jacket with a smile 'I'll punish him properly when we get home. I hope you'll forgive him. I'm still breaking him in.'

  
'He didn't really do anything wrong,' Theo whispers, bending down. He reaches an arm out to touch Stiles' neck, leaching his pain and Peter snorts

  
'You're too lenient, that's the trouble, Theo,' and Peter pulls his hand away, forces Theo to stand back up 'you'll understand when you have your own. They need to be shown their place.'

  
...  
...  
...

  
It's two days before Theo sees Peter again.  
At another gala. And Peter is alone.

  
'Where's Stiles?' Theo asks, trying to be subtle, but Peter sees through him

  
'At home, bleeding probably.' The older man sighs 'he just won't learn. Three hours getting whipped, and he still won't sleep right.'

  
Theo blinks 'you're punishing him because he won't sleep right?'

  
'His jack rabbiting heart keeps me up, Theo. The little Omega has to learn.' Peter looks a little fond then 'he has such a clever mouth though. And he's terribly pretty when he cries. And when I let him, he sings in such a soothing voice. Like a little caged bird. My caged bird.'

  
Theo's fingers tighten around his wine glass 'shouldn't you be at home? Leaching his pain? Taking care of him? It's unfair to punish him over something he can't control, Peter. Are you going to start whipping him every time it rains on one of your lawn parties?'

  
Peter gives him a level stare 'if there's nothing better to do.'

  
Theo growls 'you're not supposed to treat Omegas like that-'

  
'I can treat Omegas however I like-'

  
'You're supposed to cherish them. Yes, you own them, and yes they do what you say, but they let you have a pack. They love you. They need us, we're supposed to care for them, and you punish them if they need it- but-but not ceaselessly!'

  
Peter smiles 'well that's a very liberal view you have there, Theo. I'll be curious to see what your Omega's like. But as you know, Stiles is mine until death. Which means I can treat him however I like. And when I get back in a couple of days, I think I might whip him extra hard. Just for you.' He winks.

  
Theo's about to shift when the words click 'in a couple of days?'

  
'I'm going away.' Peter says flippantly 'on a business trip.'

  
'What about Stiles?'

  
Peter shrugs 'I suppose he'll get hungry. He so hates being left alone. It makes him nice and amicable when I come back.'

  
...  
...  
...  
Peter's so cocky, he doesn't lock the door of his mansion.

  
The servants are Betas, and scarce, eager to leave the large building while their master is out.

  
Theo finds Stiles in the master bedroom.   
Looking soft and small, in a red hoodie and sweat pants, one arm cuffed to the bed, the other cradling a book to his chest. It looks well worn, and read a lot. He stares at Theo with wide eyes

  
'Mr Raeken,' he whispers 'Peter isn't here-'

  
'I know.' Theo whispers 'I told you to call me Theo.' He steps forward. He can smell dried blood and leather. 'I remember you, Stiles. From fourth grade.'

  
Stiles half smiles 'yes. Yes from fourth grade, that's right. We were friends.'

  
'We were best friends. And then we presented, and we were separated. I'm sorry for the loss of your father,'

  
'It's okay.' Stiles nods 'I'm sorry for upsetting you the other night. I didn't realise what I'd done. Peter says I'm still learning, but he's helping me.'

  
Theo shakes his head viscously 'Stiles, you didn't do anything wrong that night. It was my fault. I was...I wasn't in the right frame of mind. I should never have let Peter hurt you.' He steps forward 'you deserve better than that.'

  
Stiles is frowning now, looking around the room, shifting uncomfortably

  
'Is that the only book he lets you read?'

  
Stiles swallows, nodding 'he says once I master the rules I can have another.'

  
'You shouldn't be with him,' Theo whispers, urging. 'I would let you read whatever you wanted. I wouldn't tie you to the bed. I'd take you with me on business trips. I'd punish you by rimming you for an entire evening and not letting you cum, I'd never, ever hit you.'

  
Stiles touches his throat, and looks down 'Peter said that too. He says that it changes after the mating bite. You can't keep those old promises anymore.'

  
'Stiles,' Theo cradles his face 'I promise,' and he kisses him tenderly, and Stiles moans a little at the first soft touch he's had in months. 'I'm going to kill him. And I'm going to bite you.'

  
Stiles' stomach rumbles, and Theo kisses him again

  
'I'm going to save you.'

  
...  
...  
...

  
Things don't change after the mating bite.

  
If anything, Theo is even more besotted.  
Stiles flourishes. Laughs with people at parties, drinks and socialises, nuzzles Theo lovingly, and everyone says _Oh Theo, what a charming Omega. He looks so much better with you than he did with Peter. Poor thing- it looks like the new bond bite has taken wonderfully!_

Theodoesn't wear Stiles like a piece of jewellery. He treasures him like a diamond. Like a rare and precious stone. 

He never raises a hand to harm him. 

The spark in Stiles' eyes is one of defiance and fire, but it just warms Theo's heart. Stiles could do whatever he liked and Theo would still love him. The Omega has his heart and knows it. 

'I love you, Theo,' Stiles whispers honestly, kissing him softly 'and I always will.'

'I believe you,' Theo chokes, still shaking 'but the way Derek was looking at you! The way he touched you-'

'He's not you.' Stiles insists and smiles 'no one will ever be like you. We were made for each other.' 

Theo nods into Stiles' neck. 

Content in their forever. 

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone disappointed in the lack of steo in this weeks episode? But heartbreak Theo 'I'm not a failure' :( WE LOVE YOU THEO AND SO DOES YOUR STILES 
> 
> prompt and comment beautiful people 
> 
> And ask me on tumblr at typing123 if ya need anything or wanna check out some short stiles/any male character from TW ficlets or for some fine photos of Dylan o'brien whatever you're fancy xx


End file.
